Mustafar
Mustafar is a volcanic planet where lava was mined like a precious natural resource, It often served as a place to dispose of unwanted evidence, a quality which drew the Evil Factions to the planet. History First Military Tactics Once Mustafar was originally a home to the Mustafarians, until CIS members conquer the world of fire. For everyone knew that General Grievous, the cyborg leader helped all workers to create a garrison of Battle Droids to defeat the Clone Troopers. By the time after Peter Weyland's death, a captured cylinder crashes into the mountains, where Maleficent discovered Pamela and her minions to lure the heroes out of the area. The Republic had its first attack on Mustafar and destroyed the rest of the Battle Droids before leading the first battle of Neo-Tokyo, were Tetsuo Shima makes his last stand. After Maximillian Skywalker's death, The Republic reorganized into the Galactic Empire, and CIS still remain on battlefield before Darth Vader's arrival. Reclaiming Mustafar Little known how the few survivors survived in action, The Galactic Empire's Ruler, Sheev Palpatine, who was known as Darth Sidious, found a missing link to the enormous pool of lava. Palpatine does not discover the volcanic rock, but the Battle Droid army survive before the conflict settled for purpose. The Dark Universal Empire's Leader, Xenomorpheus Skywalker inspects about the Separatist Alliance members still remain in battle, until Admiral Motti should answer. The supreme commander of the Dark Kingdom, Archduke Granite arrives in the landing point to achieve negotiations of the evil members, until Prince Xizor will be corrected to serve as an ally of Sidious. The second battle of Mustafar took place where Xenomorpheus and Zephyr duel on the war room, whilst Han Solo attempt to fight Admiral Motti. Bypassing near lava lakes, Darth Wyyrlok III face-to-face against Jennifer Caulfield, sadly, she was injured. Zephyr sends Alice Johnson to take Jennifer to the Rebel Alliance Hospital Starship, and defeats enemy combatants, the battle ends. Upon its destruction, Darth Vader, and many Sith Lords, with their troops, suffered a collateral damage of the mining facility, and their factories. Queen Beryl and her imperial troops, will lead the way to run off the planet. The Magmabeast Attack In the fiery pools of lava, the Mustafarian Magmabeast emerges from the lava lakes, preparing its mayhem. This monstrous demon consists a maw similar to the Mouth of the Colo Claw Fish, and dragonlike wings opens, and the neck frilled onwards, and claws of reek began to move. This lava titan of the Outer Rim seeks to move in to destroy the Alliance to Restore the Republic. Occasionally, Zephyr saw a fiery Behemoth arrive at them. Grand Moff Tarkin, Captains Piett and Needa saw the beast, an causing to wreak havoc the red rocks of Mustafar. Sheev Palpatine and the other sith lords uses Mind Trick against the Magmabeast, just like the Jedi Mind Trick, and destroy the Rebellion with one fiery strike. Luke, Lando, Leia, Chewie, Han, and Nien Numb faces Darth Vader whilst the Mustafarian Titan crumbles the rocks. Under Prince Escalus' order, Luke joins Zephyr to contact X-wing and Y-wing fighters to obliterate the lava beast's weak spot, and then whooshed forwards. While the fight begins, Eeth Koth, and Kit Fisto faces Darth Sidious, and Darth Minax, until the duel neutralized. Both C-3PO and R2-D2 communicates to Ezra and Kanan to destroy the Mustafarian Magmabeast, and falls down to nothing. Needless to say, Kit Fisto, and all of the Jedi, and the Rebel Alliance fight back against Wyyrlok III, and the Imperial Officers, and the sith. Finally, at its best, Zephyr launched a magical power, with the help of Tracer and Mei, destroys the Magmabeast, and melted away, laid dormant into huge lava lake. Plo Koon, Luke Skywalker, and other Rebel soldiers confront Captain Needa and other officers, before they leave, and the Great Battle Neutralized before proceeding to fight the next Titan. Category:Planets